


Rye Prince and The Sorting Conundrum (Year One)

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: A Decent Upbringing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eileen Prince Lives, Gen, Harry is no longer the BWL, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore!, Neville is the BWL, OOC Severus - Freeform, Regulus Black Lives, Severus and Regulus are Harry's parents, Severus is Harry's Father, Snape/Prince Features/Looks (Harry), Somewhat Dark!Albus, Traditionalism, WBWL, WBWL (in a weird way), not canon, severus raises harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Rye Prince attends his first year at Hogwarts.There have been some minor changes to Chapter Two of What You Didn't Know (the prequel).https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200206/chapters/29262372They are important minor changes, so please re-read.





	1. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:  
> Severus's Birthday: January 9th 1972  
> Harry's Birthday: July 31st 1992  
> Rye's Birthday: August 2nd 1992  
> 1st Wizarding World War Against Riddle: 1982-1993  
> Prophecy Heard/Given: Fall of 1992
> 
> \- Rye Prince -  
> First Year: 2003-2004  
> Second Year: 2004-2005  
> Third Year: 2005-2006  
> Fourth Year: 2006-2007  
> Fifth Year: 2007-2008  
> Sixth Year: 2008-2009  
> Seventh Year: 2009-2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about the Dursleys and the Wizarding world rights itself with a new saviour.  
> Short chapter, just to get us started.

**Hogwarts Castle, The Headmaster's Office**  
_A Few Years After Part One_

"Will Mr. Potter go to Beauxbatons, then?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, but I rather doubt it," replied Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Worst sort of muggles imaginable," Minerva grumbled. "Did Matthew say what they were planning on doing about his magick?"

Albus sighed. "Professor Feland indicated that the Dursleys intend to continue Harry's education at St. Aquinas' School and that is all. They do not intend to have him educated in magick, and they think religion might be a good way to ensure he doesn't use his magick. They requested that we never send another magickal being to their door -- or they will alert the French authorities. And, as you know, we've no right to hassle them."

"Did Matthew speak with Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"No. He was at school during the time that Professor Feland visited. He toured young Harry's room, spoke to Petunia and was then asked to leave. According to Professor Feland, he didn't feel like overstaying his welcome, and came home to report back to me," Albus responded.

"What will you do? Your plans for the Boy Who Lived?" Minerva inquired as she rose from her seat.

"I am going to position Neville Longbottom as the saviour of our world. Yes, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort somehow, as a baby. But, the Prophecy could also have been about Neville. I've spoken to Lady Longbottom, of course. She is of the mind that giving Neville a direction in life, considering his parents defied Voldemort three times as well, would be a good thing. And so, we will promote, with the appropriate propaganda, Neville as our young saviour," the Headmaster explained.

"But the whole of the British Magickal world knows that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord," Minerva whispered.

"Now, we never really explained that. An article will come out in the daily Prophet, explaining that Lily Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort -- against a prophecy that said it was Neville's duty, Neville's right. We will then use everything at our disposal to make that become the truth. Even if we have to use advanced memory charms, Minerva. Our world must have a saviour. Our world must have hope," he replied.

"We don't necessarily need the Boy Who Lived. What we need is a boy who will fulfill the prophecy. Neville fits the bill, except for the encounter with Lord Voldemort. We can fix that, with some added stories leaked to the prophet and other news media," Albus explained.

Minerva took a steadying breath. "Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. It's out there, in the world. We can't take that back. It went around the country."

"We can change that, my dear Professor McGonagall," Headmaster Dumbledore said. He quickly turned his wand on her and murmured, " _Obliviate_."

As he held the spell, he concentrated on the parts he wanted her to remember and what he wanted her to forget. He was very specific and very careful. When he was finished, he sat back as she blinked at him and then smiled.

"So, we'll leave Lily and James's child alone then," Professor McGonagall said as she sat back down and prepared to finish drinking her tea. "He'll grow up as Lily's sister wants. It is too bad that he won't get to know Remus or be friends with the children of his parent's friends, but it sounds as though he's better off in France, with his family."

Albus smiled, and allowed the smile to bloom in his eyes. He nodded. "Exactly, Minerva. He's better off, with his family. And besides, we will have to concentrate on young Neville. The Prophecy Boy will need to be trained. He'll have a lot to do, in our world."

Professor McGonagall nodded and then raised her cup. "To Neville, then," she said as she took the last sip of tea.

****************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, there are more courses for students to take. There are at least two Professors per subject. Classes happen more often. The school day is packed.  
> There are more days off -- because of both the Wiccan and/or Pagan and the Christian calendars.  
> Students have slightly more freedom, but they are also more traditional if they are pure or half blood.
> 
> ***On top of obliviation, Dumbledore performed a dark ritual to change the world, so that people will believe Lily defeated, and Neville is the Prophecy Boy, rather than the BWL.


	2. Wands and Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obliviation and the ritual that Dumbledore performed did not affect Severus and Regulus. The reasons will be explained, at some point, but it is simply important that you know that. Also, there have been a couple of changes to Chapter One.
> 
> Additionally, we are embracing a bit more mythology for this series and an AU background for Theodore Nott.
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> Rye gets his wand and heads to Hogwarts.  
> We meet Theo, Draco, Padma and Susan.

Regulus tossed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the kitchen table and sat down, across from Severus. On the front page of the paper, the image-less article announced an interview with Harry Potter as the _Last Remaining Member of the Potter Line_.

"Have you seen this?" 

Severus glanced at the paper and then nodded. He finished writing on the parchment in front of him before responding. "Yes, of course I've seen it."

"Who do you think gave the interview?" Regulus asked.

Severus gave a mirthless laugh. "Albus, I'm sure. We both know Harry Potter certainly didn't answer any questions about what his life is like as the last remaining Potter."

Regulus huffed and then shook his head. He leaned forward, poured a cup of coffee and then sat back again. "Well, anything to sell his story, I guess."

"Precisely. I assure you, we're safe. Now, onto the matters of the day. You're certain you are alright to take Rye today?" Severus said, changing the subject.

Regulus nodded. "Of course. I have some work to do, obviously, but there's no problem taking our boy to get his wand. We shouldn't have left it to the last."

"There hasn't been time," Severus replied. "He leaves tomorrow, so it must be done -- today."

"I know, Sev. I'm not worried. We're sure, though, about not going through Ollivander's?"

"We can't risk it. Ollivander has some Seer ability. Some precognition that goes beyond what the wands tell him. Rye needs to be safe, and he'll be a lot better with a stronger wand-core as well," came Severus's response.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the men began talking about the upcoming school year instead of important matters.

Rye bounded into the kitchen. "Is there breakfast?"

"No, Rye, we've decided to starve you," Regulus deadpanned.

Rye burst out laughing. "Did Mags make it or did Kreacher?"

"The House Elves have other duties today," Severus replied and he stood from the table and gathered his papers. "There is hot porridge with pecans and currants under a stasis charm and you can make yourself some toast. Eat quickly, Regulus is going to take you to get your wand after you've eaten."

"That's wonderful, Reg," replied Rye as he smiled at Regulus. "But, Dad, I thought you were taking me?"

Severus sighed and ruffled his son's hair for a moment before replying. "I can't. I've already left things too late and the Headmaster is not pleased. I leave for the castle in a few minutes and I won't see you again until your sorting, tomorrow evening."

Rye's face fell. "I thought you'd see me off for the train?"

"Regulus will be there," Severus said.

"I'm good enough, right?" Regulus asked, a little amused.

Rye grinned. "Of course you are. You're my parent too."

It was Regulus's turn to grin as he swooped Rye up into a hug.

***

Regulus and Rye floo'd to the Peverell townhouse in the French countryside and from there, Regulus used side-along apparition to get them to the Ecrire Township, a magickal town in the Creuse region of France.

Rye had often wondered about their family connection to the noted, and in some cases famed, Peverell family, but when he'd asked, he'd simply been told that he was connected to the Peverell's through his mother's family line. He'd rarely had cause to wonder much more, but his father always answered his questions -- even if the answers weren't always satisfactory.

***

"The cores we use," Monsieur Rapon said as he gestured to the stacks of boxes shelved behind him. "Are quite unique to wand-making. We use nothing which would kill a magickal creature, and we use a lot of donated core material -- willingly given."

"What sort of cores?" Rye asked.

Monsieur Rapon smiled. "Crushed crystals and stones. Crushed teeth. Different dusts, such as pollen given from a Wood Nymph or dust given from a Fairy. Drops of blood from certain creatures or hairs or shed wings from other creatures."

"Are some of the ingredients considered dark?" Regulus asked as he looked over the stacks.

"By certain ministries, yes. But not by the French Ministry. These cores are very powerful, and provide a lot of other benefits. The wand chooses the wizard, as the saying goes," Monsieur Rapon replied.

Regulus nodded and turned to Rye. "I have some business to attend to. I'm going to leave you here to get your wand. Stay here if I'm not back by the time you're done. I will come back as soon as I can."

Rye nodded and turned to face Monsieur Rapon. "I'm ready," he said quietly as Regulus left.

Monsieur Rapon pulled ten random boxes down onto the counter in front of him. "Let's get started."

***

Rye tried a dozen wands before Monsieur Rapon was satisfied that they were on the right track. They spent so long trying other wands that Regulus now waited on a lounge chair in the corner while Rye continued on.

Short wands seemed the best, as did ones made of ash or olive rather than the other woods available. The cores that were made of stone or gem were so far reacting better to Rye than the ones made of creature aspects. 

He'd tried wands of maple, walnut, mahogany, oak, yew and pine before settling on ash or olive. He'd tried long wands -- wands of 12, 13, 14 and 15 inches before trying shorter wands. 11 inch wands were okay, but not perfect, and they'd finally settled on 8 or 9 inches being the perfect length for Rye.

Wands with cores of bronze Stymphalian Bird wings, powdered teeth of a Centaur, blood drops of a Fury, wood Nymph pollen, Thestral hair, Unicorn hair, and the clippings of a Dragon's wing had all been discarded. 

Wands with the core of a crushed stone or gem, such as various hues and types of agate, amazonite, apatite, azurite, tourmaline and chrysocolla (among others) had been much more lucky, and they were now focused on which stone or gem would be perfect.

In the end, Rye ended up with an eight-inch, olive-wood wand with crushed amethyst as its core and a bloodstone at its head.

***

The next morning, Regulus took Rye (with his trunk) to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You've remembered everything, right?" Regulus asked as he handed Rye his shrunken trunk.

Rye nodded. "Yes. And you and Dad will send Zephyr and Hedwig to me, often, with letters and things?"

"Of course we will, Rye. Your dad and I aren't just going to leave you alone. First of all, he works there. I know he won't be your teacher for a while, but he will be around. And he might be your Head of House. I'll write every week. And Severus promised he'd get the Headmaster to agree that you can have Artemis with you. I'll bring her just as soon as he says it's okay," Regulus replied.

Rye smiled. "I know. Can you unshrink my trunk? I want to find a compartment and my friends."

Regulus laughed and tapped his wand to Rye's trunk. It unshrank and he helped Rye lift it up into the train. After they stored it in one of the luggage compartments, and Rye had rescued his knapsack from within it, Regulus stepped back.

"I know you've got friends already, from growing up in the magickal world," he said. "But don't let that stop you from making new friends -- from whatever House you're sorted into _and_ from the rest of your first form too. You know your Dad and I love you, no matter where you're sorted, right?"

Rye nodded. "He'd prefer I wasn't a Gryffindor though."

Regulus smiled. "To be perfectly honest, we'd both prefer that. But you know it won't be a black mark against you if you are. We will still love you, still be there for you. You're still our kid. It doesn't matter nearly as much as you think."

"Thank you," Rye responded and then he hugged Regulus, hard.

Regulus hugged back and then left the train. He watched as Rye disappeared into the aisle and then waited for the train to leave. He did feel nervous about Rye starting Hogwarts -- but for reasons Rye could never know or understand. He didn't want Rye being so close to being under Dumbledore's influence. He didn't want their family destroyed by the chance that Rye could remember or be forced into figuring it out. 

Rye had always been Severus's son, to him. Over the years, their (Rye and Regulus) relationship had morphed into one of parent and son too. Rye had never, ever been Harry Potter to Regulus. He knew that Severus had struggled with his decision to hide Harry Potter away, to make Harry into Rye, to accept that he even had a child. He understood Severus's struggle, as part of it was over the _how_ \-- how did he have a child with Lily? But, even still, Rye was always their kid, their son. What were they going to do if attending Hogwarts destroyed it all?

***

Rye joined Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Padma Patil and Susan Bones in a compartment.

"Is Neville not joining us?" Rye asked as he sat next to Theo.

Draco smirked. "Prophecy Boy is sitting with his fans," he explained.

"That isn't entirely accurate, Draco," Padma admonished.

"What Draco means," Theo said lazily. "Is that he's sitting with Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and a muggle-born whose name we didn't get."

Rye nodded and rooted through his bag for a book. He handed the book to Theo. "That's the one you wanted to borrow -- though, like I said, you'll only be able to read some of it, as the rest is written in Parseltongue." 

Theo nodded. "You'll translate some of it, won't you?"

Rye smiled. "Of course."

"Are you still attempting to learn Parseltongue?" Padma asked Theo.

Theo shook his head. "It can't actually be learned, more...certain words or phrases can be memorized. No, I'm just very interested in the subject. _Parsel Magick and Rune Equations_ sounds fascinating. I'll be taking Runes, when we're allowed in third year, and Rye's already ahead in that subject."

"It does sound fascinating. I'm excited for most of our classes," Padma replied.

"We know," Susan said with a little laugh. "You've been talking about them for years."

"Where's your sister, Padma?" Rye asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

Padma laughed. "She's helping Daphne with a....project. There's a girl that really needed some help in...fitting in? Not being so bossy? So, Daphne and Parvati took her aside to try and tame some of it."

"Someone needed lessons in being not bossy?" Draco asked snidely. "A muggle-born, no doubt."

"At least Daphne and Parvati are taking the time to help her," Susan said softly. She had a tendency to always try to smooth out whatever Draco said. 

"I hope it works," Theo said.

"Not likely. Muggles always think they know best," Draco said.

"Let's not," said Rye. "Tell me more about your trip to Denmark, Draco. It sounds like you had fun."

"It was lovely," Draco replied and then he launched into the story of his family's trip to Denmark back in July.

***

The train ride passed and sooner than they'd expected, it was time to change out of their regular robes and into their student clothing.

"We'll all still be friends, won't we?" Susan asked as she came back into the compartment and sat down. She and Padma had changed in the loos, while the boys had changed in the compartment.

"Of course we will," Padma replied.

"We've known each other since we were six years old," Theo said gently. "Of course we'll still be friends -- regardless of House."

"Don't worry so much about it," Rye said. "As long as our families are friends, we'll stay connected. We'll have classes together, even if we're not in the same House."

"As long as you don't sort Gryffindor, we'll be fine," Draco responded.

Susan laughed, but then nodded. "No chance of that."

Padma put her arm around Susan's shoulders. "No, our little Hufflepuff, there's no chance of that."

"You're hoping for Ravenclaw, aren't you, Padma?" Rye asked.

Padma grinned. "I think it'll be unlikely for me to sort anywhere else."

"Where are you hoping for, Rye?" asked Theo.

"You've never really been clear about that, have you?" said Draco.

Rye ducked his head for a moment. "Yeah. I'm not sure. It won't matter all that much, provided it's not Gryffindor."

********************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to establish the following:  
> Rye is apparent Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Prince.  
> Rye is still the apparent Heir of the (Noble and Most Ancient House) Potter line, regardless of his biology (this will never come into play during this story).  
> Rye is presumptive Heir of the (Utmost Noble and Utmost Ancient House) Peverell line (and aware of it).  
> He is also presumptive Heir of the (Most Noble and Most Ancient House) Black family line (because Sirius doesn't have children and went to Azkaban for a time).


	3. Sorting Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rye, and his friends, get sorted.
> 
> This chapter does sort of veer off into crack!fic just a little, but I assure you, the whole story isn't ridiculous like this. This chapter explains the title. Don't expect the usual canon sorting, fyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Students in Harry's Year:  
> ** is a pureblood family name, * is half-blood, none is muggle-born.
> 
> Hannah Abbott**, Lowri Aliyah**, Susan Bones*, Terry Boot*, Mandy Brocklehurst*, Lavender Brown**, Millicent Bulstrode**, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot**, Vincent Crabbe**, Brogan Crowley.
> 
> Tracey Davis, Emilia Dune*, Kevin Entwhistle, Caio Emil*, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan*, Tilly Fletcher, Anthony Goldstein*, Gregory Goyle**, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass**.
> 
> Amanda Hooch*, Wayne Hopkins, Owen Hughes, Orson Idris, Fergus Ivor**, Madeline Jones, Meghan Jorkins.
> 
> Su Li**, Neville Longbottom**, Ernie Macmillan**, Draco Malfoy**, Morrison MacDougal**, Morag MacDougal**, Primrose Montague*, Pike Moon*.
> 
> Theodore Nott**, Padma Patil**, Parvati Patil**, Charles Parker, Pansy Parkinson**, Sally-Anne Perks*, Rye Prince**(!).
> 
> Zacharias Smith**, Emma Stewartson, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin*, Ines Vasquez**, Ronald Weasley**, Blaise Zabini**.
> 
> (!) Although Rye isn't actually a pureblood, in terms of Severus's parentage, the fact that he's a Prince and both his mum and dad were magickal affords him a place in pureblood society. Currently, his two parents are a Black and a Prince, so again, he's afforded that place, even if it isn't strictly true because of Severus's father.

"Abbott, Hannah," was the first person sorted into Hufflepuff. With her gentle, loyal and hard-working nature, the rest of the pureblood British society kids weren't at all surprised.

The British pureblood wizarding world operated as a small town; everyone knew everyone else and all the families pretty much knew what was going on with all the other families.

"Aliyah, Lowri," was the first person sorted into Ravenclaw. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff, as predicted on the train. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender," was the first person sorted into Gryffindor. 

"Bulstrode, Millicent," was the first person sorted into Slytherin.

Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot sorted into Ravenclaw, while Vincent Crabbe went to Slytherin and Brogan Crowley went to Gryffindor. 

"Davis, Tracy," was the first muggleborn to go to Slytherin, and it was met with a scattering of applause and a little trepidation -- people were afraid of what might happen to her, in Slytherin. The Slytherin House table, on the other hand, nodded and clapped in a reserved manor but, overall, seemed pleased with the sorting.

Emilia Dune and Kevin Entwhistle went to Ravenclaw, while Caio Emil sorted into Hufflepuff, as did Justin Finch-Fletchley. Seamus Finnegan and Tilly Fletcher sorted into Gryffindor. Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw, and Gregory Goyle sorted Slytherin.

And then, Professor McGonagall called "Granger, Hermione."

The sorting had been pretty standard, as far as Rye could tell. Everyone whose last names were A through F had sorted just fine. Yes, some students had taken longer than others, but everyone had sorted in what Rye could only assume was the typical fashion.

Hermione Granger took more than ten minutes to sort, and when it was over, the sorting hat announced something so odd the entire room went silent.

"Better be SLYTHERDOR!" the sorting hat cried.

No one moved. No one clapped. Hermione took the hat off her head and swiveled around to stare at the Head table.

"Slyther-what?" Headmaster Dumbledore addressed his question to the hat. "We seem to have misheard you."

The hat opened the mouth just above its brim, and the tip of the hat nodded down. "You didn't mishear me, Headmaster," it said.

Headmaster Dumbledore frowned. "There hasn't been a dual sorting in at least twenty years, surely you're not serious?"

"Headmaster, if I may be so bold as to interrupt?" Professor Snape said.

"Of course, Severus, what did you have in mind?" Dumbledore replied.

"Perhaps you could simply override the hat?" Professor Snape answered.

Rye hid a smile. His dad's acerbic wit was well known to him, and he liked hearing it from several feet away in a crowded room.

The Headmaster sighed. "Unfortunately, the bylaws and regulations of the school do not permit the Headmaster, or anyone, from overriding the hat. The founders wanted a third-party to determine where students were sorted, and only that third party -- the sorting hat."

Professor Snape nodded and sat back down.

"Are we to determine then, that Miss Granger is to be sorted into both Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Professor McGonagall asked, though her question was directed at the hat.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the hat replied. "Miss Granger will spend half her time with the Slytherins, and half with the Gryffindors. The Headmaster knows how this works, if you have other questions."

"Alright, well, in the meantime, Miss Granger, please go and sit at the Slytherin table, and we'll figure it out after the sorting and dinner is over," Professor McGonagall said and she lifted the sorting-scroll to read off another name.

As Hermione went to sit with the Slytherins, Daphne leaned over and nudged Rye.

"That is the girl Parvati and I tried to help on the train. It figures she would make the sorting more difficult," she said, but not unkindly.

Rye nodded and then whispered, "So, how _does_ it work?"

"According to my mother, who was here the last time someone was dual-sorted, it is typically divided between where a student sleeps and which House they take classes with. Occasionally, the student will simply split their time evenly during the school term between the two houses."

"So, she'll sleep in the Gryffindor dorms, but take classes with the Slytherins?" Rye asked.

"Or the other way around, it depends on the hat's intentions," Daphne answered.

It seemed to get back on track after that, but Rye should have known it wouldn't stay that way. Daphne Greengrass sorted into Slytherin. Amanda Hooch and Wayne Hopkins sorted into Hufflepuff. Owen Hughes went to Gryffindor and Orson Idris went to Ravenclaw. Fergus Ivor went to Slytherin. Madeline Jones went to Ravenclaw and Meghan Jorkins went to Hufflepuff. Su Li sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom, Neville," was called next.

Draco sniggered. "Think Prophecy Boy will actually end up sorted, or will the hat ask him to leave?"

"He'll be fine, Draco. Don't be so mean," Rye responded.

Draco nodded and his expression smoothed out.

The hat took a few minutes, less than five, to announce, "GRYFFINPUFF!"

"Is anything in this year's sorting going to go right?" Rye overheard a student behind him say, and he couldn't help but agree. A second dual-sorting? It was pretty unheard of. In the last 1300 years, since Hogwarts had started, only a dozen or so dual-sortings had ever happened.

"Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said. "If you could go and sit at the Gryffindor table, please, and we will figure this out when dinner is over?"

Neville nodded and practically threw the hat at her in his rush to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Ernie Macmillan was next and he sorted into Hufflepuff with ease.

Draco was up next, and the hat barely touched his head before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Morrison MacDougal sorted into Slytherin, while his twin sister, Morag, sorted into Ravenclaw. Primrose Montague and Pike Moon sorted into Slytherin.

Theodore Nott was next on the list of Rye's friends, and he sorted quickly into Slytherin. Padma Patil sorted into Ravenclaw, while her idential twin sister, Parvati, sorted into Gryffindor. Charles Parker sorted into Hufflepuff, Pansy Parkinson sorted predictably into Slytherin and Sally-Anne Perks sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, it was Rye's turn.

"Prince, Rye!" Professor McGonagall called and Rye walked carefully up to the stage to be sorted.

The sorting hat was placed on his head, and slunk down over his eyes a little bit. In his head, he heard the sorting hat's voice.

_Heir Prince, lovely to meet you. I sorted your father, and your other parent, Regulus, as you know. You are a complicated case, young man._

_Alright, well, I'd really prefer to just be sorted into Slytherin and have it done with,_ Rye responded in his mind.

 _It's not always that simple, Mr. Prince,_ came the hat's reply. 

"Better be SLYTHERPUFF!" the hat cried.

Rye held back a sigh, but then he nodded and, knowing what Professor McGonagall would say, he sat next to Theo at the Slytherin table.

"Really, Prince?" Pansy Parkinson said. "You are a Slytherin _and_ a Hufflepuff?"

"I asked the hat to keep it simple," Rye replied. "It's not my fault it disagreed."

The sorting rounded out with Zacharias Smith sorting into Hufflepuff, Emma Stewartson and Dean Thomas sorting into Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin sorting into Hufflepuff, Ines Vasquez sorting into Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley sorted into Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini went into Slytherin. No more surprises.

***************

TBC


	4. Starting School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rye tours Slytherin House, gets his room/roommate, and gets his class schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin students (1st):  
> Millicent Bulstrode**, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger(G), Daphne Greengrass**, Primrose Montague*, Pansy Parkinson**.  
> Vincent Crabbe**, Gregory Goyle**, Fergus Ivor**, Draco Malfoy**, Morrison MacDougal**, Pike Moon*, Theodore Nott**, Rye Prince**(H), Blaise Zabini**.
> 
> Hufflepuff students (1st):  
> Hannah Abbott**, Susan Bones*, Amanda Hooch*, Meghan Jorkins, Lisa Turpin.  
> Caio Emil*, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Neville Longbottom**(G), Ernie Macmillan**, Charles Parker, Rye Prince**(S), Zacharias Smith**.

"Heir Prince, Heir Longbottom, I need a moment of your time, please," a girl with the longest hair Rye had ever seen said as dinner ended.

Rye and Neville had been talking quietly, with Hermione Granger, about what would be expected of them -- the three dual sortings.

Rye smiled gently at Neville, who, for all his fame, always had trouble with new people and turned around to face the girl he'd seen over his shoulder.

"I'm Regina Pearl; Heir Pearl, if you are traditional. I'm a fifth-year prefect with Hufflepuff. James Tigress is one of the others, but he's busy leading all the first year Puffs to the common room. I wanted to tell you how it'll work for you both," Regina said.

Hermione sighed a little as Gemma Farley, one of the Slytherin House Prefects, included her in a conversation about much the same thing.

"As you know, you've both been dual sorted into Hufflepuff," Regina said. "What that means is that you'll both take classes with Hufflepuff. Our common room will also be open to you, you'll be told where it is tomorrow, and you'll have the opportunity to participate in House activities as though you were solely a Puff. For now, Heir Longbottom, you'll need to head to Gryffindor with the other lions -- that's where you'll live, and Heir Prince, the same for you with Slytherin." She looked back and forth between the two boys for a moment. "If you have questions, Farley, Weasley and I will get the three of you together at some point tomorrow and we can go over it all in more detail. Alright?"

Rye nodded.

Neville smiled and then headed off in the direction the Gryffindors were headed.

Rye turned and headed out of the Great Hall to catch up with Slytherin House, who were making their way steadily down the stairs and into the dungeons.

***

On a bit of a run, Rye caught up with Hermione Granger, who looked a bit lost and wild-eyed.

"They've said I'll sleep in the Slytherin dorm, and take classes with the Gryffindors," she whispered at him.

Rye nodded. "Same for me, with Hufflepuff classes."

"And Longbottom?" Hermione asked. She'd already realized calling people by their first name when not given leave to do so was considered rude. Daphne and Parvati had helped her with other things, though, and she hoped Daphne might keep helping her, even though she was also a Gryffindor.

"He'll live with Gryffindor, take classes with Hufflepuff. Which will be good for him. His magick has always been a little....slow, maybe? It got better this year when he got his own wand," Rye replied.

"That's not very nice, Prince," she admonished. "Saying he's slow?"

"I said his magick has always been slow. Prophecy or not, he was never helped by using his father's wand," Rye responded as they came to a stop with the other first years in front of a bare stretch of stone wall, deep in the dungeons.

"Oh," came Hermione's reply.

Rye nodded and then tuned into what the prefects were saying.

"The password for this week is _nocte vera_ and it will change every week. Aside from Heir Prince and Granger, no other students are allowed to know where our House resides. Never give out the password. Occasionally, there will be inter-House parties or gatherings, but they're rarely held in the dorm. Also, you'll find in a later year that there is a separate entrance for...paramours," Gemma said as she led them into the common room.

The room was large, hexagonal and lighted by a combination of lamps that glowed green and the round, porthole windows along most of the walls. There was an enormous fireplace at one end and extremely tall bookcases at the other. In between these there were chairs, couches and small tables spread throughout the room. The room was warmer than Rye had expected, given its depth into the dungeons and the fact that they were obviously under the lake.

A hallway and a set of spiral staircases led off of one of the corners. 

"Our Head of House is Master Snape, although when he is away, we go to Professor Sinistra. We'll get you off to your beds soon, but there are some rules to get out of the way first," Augustus Wylen explained. He was the other fifth-year Prefect, in charge of the first year students. "While the other years' head to their dorms, please gather around the fireplace, and we'll have a chat."

The first years scrambled to do what he said.

"Right, Gemma?" Augustus asked.

Gemma nodded. "As you might have noticed, you have been sorted into a House that the other Houses, and the majority of Professors, too, do not like and do not trust. It's alright. We'll take care of you. Slytherin stands together. Outside of these walls, this dorm, this common room, we stand united. We don't care if you disagree with a fellow Slytherin, you will still stand by them when in mixed company. Any grievances need to be sorted out in the proper, Slytherin way. We have a system in place for disagreements, arguments and fights. We have a system in place for any negativity towards each other. If you go after someone from another House, or wish to spend your time breaking rules...do not get caught," she explained.

"The dueling chamber on the second floor," Augustus said. "Is available to us at all times, if you cannot work out what went wrong between you with words or chess or wagers or debts. No one from another House is allowed in during a House duel. Master Snape will never take House points from a Slytherin -- the rest of the castle does it enough, but we, the Prefects and the Head Girl, who is a Slytherin, will sometimes take points."

"Tomorrow, you'll get your class schedule -- at breakfast. You'll also get a map for where your classes are," said Gemma. "Additionally, the muggle-born or muggle-raised among us will be assigned a mentor, to tutor you in the traditional values that Pure-blood society expects of Slytherins. This is to help you fit in, not to make you feel as though something is wrong with you. If you're Half-blood, but haven't been raised in the traditional methods, please let either Augustus or me know so that we can get you a mentor."

"For now, boys, follow me," Augusts said. "We're all headed downstairs. This is the only year that your dorms will be downstairs. After that, you'll get rooms upstairs."

"We're all going downstairs too," Gemma said to the group of girls crowded around her. "But, the boys are down one floor below us. Let's go."

Everyone descended the stairs. The boys went down two levels, the girls only one.

"As you have certainly noticed, there's a bottom-most level that I haven't taken you to. There you'll find a few rooms that are specific to Slytherin House," Augustus explained. "We have a natural, underground hot-spring, a room with....restricted books, but you'll need Prefect permission to enter it, and a potions chamber -- somewhere to practice your potions."

He led them along the corridor until it let out into a room which had two doors each on two walls and one door on the last wall - five doors in total.

"The majority of this is, as you might guess, Wizard Space -- magickally built space. Now, your last names are on the doors. The last door is the lavatory, which should be obvious," Augustus said. He gestured around to the mostly empty room around them. "By the end of your first week, furniture and goods will show up in here, as a sort of...additional common room, or common area -- for first years only. The girls have a similar space, and all of you, the first years, can hang out in these common spaces. Now, find your rooms and get some rest. You'll need it. Tomorrow will be a very long day. Goodnight."

Augustus left them to find their rooms and roommate.

Of course, there were nine boys, so three of them were in together, instead of just two. Rye was rooming with his friend Theo and an Italian kid whose name was Blaise. He seemed nice, sophisticated and refined, in a way that was not snobby but was, instead, endearing.

Vincent and Greg were in together, Draco was roomed with a boy named Fergus that nobody knew -- he was from somewhere in Scandinavia. Morrison and Pike were also roomed together.

The room was spacious, with a curtained bed, as well as an armoire, desk and desk chair, for each boy. Two of the three boys also had owl perches, though how the owls would get in without window access to anything but the lake, Rye wondered. Magick, probably.

At the foot of Rye's bed, instead of an owl perch, stood a lovely rectangular terrarium. He grinned. It seemed as though Artemis would be coming to live with him anyway.

Rye unpacked his trunk carefully, before stowing it under the bed. He pulled the curtains shut around his bed and went to sleep quickly, anticipating the day ahead.

***

At breakfast, Regina pulled him aside with Neville, while Percy Weasley pulled aside Hermione.

"Here's your schedule. You'll notice Muggle Studies at the top -- it's mandatory for all students who are not muggle-born or muggle-raised. You'll notice your muggle-born or muggle-raised classmates have Wizarding British and Genealogy as their first course. Don't worry, you won't have to take these classes beyond second year. After second year, other electives open up," Regina explained.

Neville took his schedule back to the Gryffindor table and Rye sat back down at Slytherin. He watched as Gemma and Augustus and the other prefects delivered the Slytherin schedules and then he looked over his.

 **Mondays and Wednesdays** HUFFLEPUFF  
06:00 - 08:00 a.m. Breakfast  
08:20 - 09:10 a.m. Muggle Studies (All Applicable First Years)  
09:20 - 10:10 a.m. Charms (with Slytherin)  
10:20 - 11:20 a.m. History of Magick (From 10th Century to 1799) (with Gryffindor)  
11:30 - 12:30 p.m. Sexual Education and Health (All Applicable First Years)  
12:45 - 01:50 p.m. Lunch  
02:00 - 03:30 p.m. Transfiguration (with Slytherin)  
03:40 - 04:30 p.m. Wizarding Government and Politics (with Gryffindor)  
04:40 - 05:40 p.m. Solitary Study (Lecture Hall 3, Third Floor) (All First Years)  
06:00 - 07:30 p.m. Dinner  
07:40 - 08:40 p.m. Free Time  
09:00 p.m. Lights Out, Bedtime (First Years)

There were two other pages, and Rye was quick to glance over them, although it was Monday and Monday was currently the only thing he needed to worry about.

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays** HUFFLEPUFF  
06:00 - 08:00 a.m. Breakfast  
08:20 - 09:10 a.m. Magickal Theory (with Slytherin)  
09:20 - 10:10 a.m. Literature (with Ravenclaw)  
10:20 - 11:10 a.m. Break  
11:30 - 12:30 p.m. Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Ravenclaw)  
12:45 - 01:50 p.m. Lunch  
02:00 - 03:30 p.m. Herbology (with Slytherin)  
03:40 - 04:30 p.m. Free Time  
04:40 - 05:40 p.m. Solitary Study (Lecture Hall 3, Third Floor) (All First Years)  
06:00 - 07:30 p.m. Dinner  
07:40 - 08:40 p.m. Free Time  
09:00 p.m. Lights Out, Bedtime (First Years)

 **Fridays** HUFFLEPUFF  
06:00 - 08:00 a.m. Breakfast  
08:20 - 09:10 a.m. Geography (with Slytherin)  
09:20 - 10:10 a.m. Break  
10:20 - 11:10 a.m. Maths [Basics to Algebra 1] (with Gryffindor)  
11:30 - 12:30 p.m. Flying or Basic P.E. (with Ravenclaw)  
12:45 - 01:50 p.m. Lunch  
02:00 - 04:30 p.m. Beginning Potions (with Ravenclaw)  
04:40 - 05:40 p.m. Solitary Study (Lecture Hall 3, Third Floor) (All First Years)  
06:00 - 07:30 p.m. Dinner  
07:40 - 08:40 p.m. Astronomy (with Slytherin)  
09:00 p.m. Lights Out, Bedtime (First Years)

Rye turned at the tap on his shoulder. He grinned up at his dad.

"Heir Prince," Severus said formally.

Rye smiled. "Master Snape, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I merely wished to inform you that Regulus will be here tonight, for dinner, in my chambers. You are welcome to join us, but if you do not, you will need to come down and collect your familiar," Severus replied.

"Thank you!" Rye exclaimed. "I'd love to come down for dinner with you and Reg. The Headmaster approved of Artemis?"

Severus resisted the urge to laugh. "Not exactly. He didn't wish to separate a student from their magickal familiar, but he has his reservations about her. Do you understand?"

At Rye's nod, Severus gestured to the door of the Great Hall. "Off to class, then," he said quietly.

As Rye bolted out, Severus looked after him, a fond expression in his eyes.

***********

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professors (Year One):  
> Professor Samantha Johanneson (Muggle Studies - Years 1, 2)  
> Professor Filius Flitwick (Charms - Years 1, 5, 7)  
> Professor Madeline Lewis (History of Magick - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration - Years 1, 5, 7)  
> Professor Robert Wells (Wizarding Government and Politics) (Year 1, 2)  
> Professor Lawrence Lipwell (Magickal Theory - Year 1)  
> Professor Elspeth Roo (Literature - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Ruby Rhine (Defense Against the Dark Arts - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Pomona Sprout (Herbology - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Geoffrey Becker (Geography - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Lucas Radford (Maths - Years 1, 2)  
> Madam Rolanda Hooch (Flying - Year 1)  
> Professor Edward Ravens (Potions - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Aurora Sinistra (Astronomy - Years 1-3)  
> Professor Lynda-Leigh Jones (Sexual Education and Health) (Years 1-3)
> 
> Professor Lillian Doherty (Wizarding Britain and Genealogy - Years 1,2)
> 
> These are not the only professors, simply the ones Rye will have for his first year. There are at least three professors per subject (because there are seven levels of classes and 4 Houses of students that take them).
> 
> You'll notice some non-magickal classes. These are ones that will help the students with magick in the future, or ones which will help them understand the world. :)


	5. October - First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of his first month at school and then we pick up at the end of October.
> 
> **I've stolen the idea of Rye's familiar (pet) from Fire and Ice (a Dramione, if you like them go and read it because it's spectacular) by TheMourningMadam.

Rye's first month at Hogwarts had gone by both quickly and smoothly -- aside from one tiny hiccough and a change in schedule or, rather, a change in course selection.

The first bit of drama had happened when he'd brought Artemis home to his dorm room with Theo and Blaise. Theo, of course, was well familiar with Artemis considering he and Rye were long-time friends since the age of six. Blaise, however, was stunned by the small creature and quite fascinated that she, _Aedes Draconis_ , was in fact a miniature dragon. Artemis was a species of miniature dragon called _purapura_ , known for their iridescent purple wings and other purple colouring in various shades. She also had tiny gold horns and a bright blue streak on her belly. She liked to ride around on Rye's right shoulder, but he knew he couldn't let her do so at school.

Blaise was amazed by Artemis, and regularly asked about her or checked up on her. It was cute, but it had also outed Rye to the rest of the school as having a familiar -- which was rare for eleven years old -- and as someone who could speak to dragons. Draconial was a rare gift and it, like Parseltongue (which Rye could also speak) tended to frighten people. No one, aside from Rye's parents, grandmother and his select friends group knew he could speak Parseltongue and he wanted to keep it that way. After four weeks most of the school were now aware of his talent for Draconial, and it bothered him.

After the first four weeks of school, they'd accomplished learning to fly on a broomstick and now the students had to select a physical education requirement that they'd be stuck with until they selected their third year courses. The students had three options - rowing, which wouldn't start up until March and took place on the Black Lake, but was very demanding; Basic PE, which was a series of physical tasks like running, swimming, climbing and team challenges; or Quidditch Sport. They would not become members of the House Teams, but would instead do two miles of running each class period followed by an inter-house game of Quidditch. Both Basic PE and Quidditch Sport would start immediately, and neither seemed as gruelling as the rowing teams.

Madam Hooch instructed the Quidditch Sport class, while Assistant Professor Headley instructed the Basic PE class and two Prefects (one from Gryffindor, one from Hufflepuff) trained the rowing team.

The rowing team was officially overseen by Madam Hooch, as was Quidditch, but she didn't train the class -- she refereed the races. Watercraft was a long-held tradition in British schools and Hogwarts was no different. The class taught how to be successful rowers, sometimes called watermen, and the tricks and tips of sailing, but the members who would compete in the races were picked from the groups of fifth, sixth and seventh year students only.

Now, he faced October -- with its chillier temperatures, shorter days and the castle decorated to the nines in All Hallows Eve and Halloween related paraphernalia. There were pumpkins and other gourds everywhere, the Wizarding version of twinkle lights, scarecrows, statues and garlands. There were bowls of tricks and treats at each entrance to the castle, and even the ghosts were being more active and talkative at mealtimes. Meals changed too; from the standard fare (with the various selections based on diet -- vegetarian, omnivore, vegan, gluten free) to dishes that were very much Samhain themed.

Rye had decided, after making several pro and con lists, to attempt the rowing team. He knew it would be hard work, but as it was only one class period a week (Fridays) and meets (Saturdays at one) as well as going to all the races (two or three a month, beginning the first week of April), he thought it would be the best use of his time. Besides which, he intended to at least try out for the Slytherin or Hufflepuff Quidditch team during his second year. Choosing rowing meant that Rye would have a free period until March, when the class (and the sport) began anew.

Most of his friends had decided to take the Basic PE course, except for Draco and Millicent -- who'd chosen Quidditch Sport and Rowing, respectively. He understood their logic behind it -- it would get them moving and active right away, was the easier of the three classes, and didn't involve additional flying instruction. Hermione'd had quite enough flying from the first four weeks, thank you very much -- she liked to say. Rye thought it was kind of funny how much she didn't like to fly. Other students in his year had decided on Quidditch Sport as well, such as Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, but Neville was sticking to Basic PE and Dean Thomas would join Rye in the rowing class.

October was a relatively somber time for Rye, though, because it was, sadly, the month that his mother had died -- though he had no recollection of her. He had nightmares sometimes -- a flash of green light, a dark and whispery voice, a boom of thunder and things like that. He'd spoken to his father often about it, every October, and had been made aware that he'd been near his mother when she'd died and that it accounted for the dream. His father put him very much at ease about it, but he always did feel a sadness during the month of her passing.

Both Hermione and Neville were having tough times fitting into one or both of their Houses, but Rye wasn't finding it difficult. When the Hufflepuffs had classes with Slytherin, he sat with his Slytherin friends. Theo, Draco, Blaise, Millicent, or Daphne (or some combination thereof). When Hufflepuff had classes with the Gryffindors, he sat with Hermione, Neville, Susan or Justin (or some combination of those four). Finally, when Hufflepuff had classes with Ravenclaw, he sat with Neville and Padma. Although Reg had cautioned that he branch out and make other friends, friends additional to those he'd grown up with, Rye found himself hesitant to do so.

Justin and Millicent were the only real new friends he'd made. He was on friendly terms with the rest of his year in Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and to those that he wasn't friendly with he maintained a cordial acquaintanceship. Really, as was proper for a Pureblood witch or wizard. Or, any child who had grown up entrenched in the British Magical World.

Rye spent his after class time doing homework or studying or walking the grounds with his friends. 

There were one or two students he didn't particularly get along with and, outside of Padma, he didn't have any close friendships with any members of Ravenclaw House. The Gryffindors (except for Hermione, Neville, Parvati and Sally-Anne) seemed determined to not only dislike all Slytherins but to blame them time and time again for anything and everything that went wrong on any given day. Ronald Weasley had taken a rather intense dislike to Rye from the first moment of their meeting back when they'd been about seven years old, and although Rye often wondered about the cause of the rivalry, he didn't much care to continue nurturing it through school.

Ronald, as it happened, had other ideas. If he could get Rye into trouble, he tried. If he could blame something on Rye, and Rye's friends, he did. It was rather relentless, and Rye really enjoyed it when they didn't have cause to run across each other. The teachers and other staff didn't always fall for it, but when they did the points-loss and detentions were innumerable. 

It all came to a head on All Hallows Eve. Rye had really had enough of the way Weasley treated him, and he wasn't going to continue to let him get away with it. His friends agreed, and they hatched a plan.

 

**************

TBC


	6. November and January - First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rye and his friends get Weasley, and his gang, in trouble and then take particular revenge on just Ronald.
> 
> A shorter chapter, I promise all the ones from here on out will be more in-depth.

As it turned out, they needn't have hatched a plan. Rye and his Slytherin friends were very glad that they'd come up with a plan anyway, because it meant getting Ronald (and his gang) into trouble, in a big way, _twice_ in the school year.

The first bit practically fell into their laps, and turned their original plan into the second bit of revenge instead of the first. The second plan had taken weeks and weeks of planning, especially since everyone went on break for Yule (the two weeks between December 20th and January 3rd), but the first plan....well, that had happened back in November and had been easy, and quite the treat.

Rye felt like he was betraying the Hufflepuff part of himself by getting so deeply involved in getting revenge, but it was Hermione who'd confessed the details and Neville who had given him permission to use it. Neville had quickly become a good friend, which was surprising given all that hoopla about Neville being the Prophecy Boy and destined to save them all but, still, Rye was happy and grateful for the friendship.

_// FLASHBACK//_

**November**

Draco had spent the first two hours of his Monday morning at breakfast, with the rest of the castle. Then, he'd taken a dip in the underground, natural hot-spring, after which he'd finished his potions homework (due on Friday). His father, on the board of governors, had opted him out of Muggle Studies, though, secretly, Draco wished he'd been taking it. He found muggles a little bit fascinating, though that was something he kept entirely to himself.

He'd then met up with Greg, Vincent, Pike, Primrose and Pansy (who had also been opted out by their parents) to head to Charms with the rest of the first year Slytherins and all of the first year Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins went on to Wizarding Government and Politics with Ravenclaw while the Hufflepuffs headed to History of Magick (From 10th Century to 1799) with the Gryffindors. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for Rye, and the other Puffs, about their misfortune of having class with the Gryffindors.

Sexual Education and Health took up the hour before lunch, and Draco was grateful that they'd spend the whole of the year on wellness and basic nutrition. The class wouldn't delve into reproductive health or sexual health until the following year. It would, Draco knew, touch on issues of gender identity and sexuality later in the year though.

Lunch proved a fun, relaxing time, except for the fact that Granger had decided to spend her lunch time with the Gryffindors. As a Slytherin, he couldn't help but feel a tad betrayed, even though he and Granger barely tolerated each other.

After lunch there was Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. They'd spent September and October turning a match into a needle and a needle into a match, and now the class had moved on to turning small animals and beetles into a matchbox. They were in the formula and note-taking bits of learning and they'd try the actual technique sometime over the next two weeks -- before December, when they'd move on to the Switching Spell.

Before the Solitary Study Session, where his luck improved greatly, Draco had History of Magick with Ravenclaw. Finally, he went to Lecture Hall 3, the only area on the third floor that was not off-limits, to sit in Study Hall with the rest of his classmates.

As luck would have it, he'd forgotten his History of Magick textbook and supplements that he was supposed to be working from. Each House had a different assignment for the hour, set by the Professor that was chaperoning that week. Slytherin was History of Magick, Hufflepuff was Herbology, Ravenclaw was Magickal Theory, and Gryffindor was Potions.

Draco raised his hand. 

Professor Roo peered over her glasses at him for a moment and then nodded. "What can I do for you, Heir Malfoy?"

"I've forgotten my correct books. May I go and get them?"

Professor Roo sighed, but then shook her head. "Which books do you have?"

"Potions, and the supplements," Draco replied, and put a sort of sheepishness in his tone. He ducked his head.

Professor Roo walked to the Gryffindor table. "Does anyone here have the incorrect books and need the Potions books?"

Ronald Weasley went an alarming shade of red, shades brighter than his hair. "Yes, Professor," he said quietly.

Professor Roo clapped. "Lucky, very lucky!" she said. "Heir Weasley, swap with Heir Malfoy for the remainder of the class period."

The boys swapped reluctantly and Draco slid back into his seat. He opened the History of Magick text, and there, tucked into the book, was a long strip of parchment. He looked at it briefly, and was about to turn to the correct pages when a word caught his eye - _dragon_. Now, considering that his friend, Rye, had a miniature dragon, Draco wasn't about to let anything happen to it if, indeed, the note was about Artemis. 

Draco removed the note and read its contents quickly, before using a version of the _geminio_ spell to make an exact copy. The Geminio Spell was above his grade level, but he'd been using it since the age of seven, so it was easy work to make an exact copy. Hurriedly, he turned to the correct pages and began completing his homework. He'd show the note to his friends later.

***

_Ronald,_  
_I'm suggesting you trust me and help Hagrid by getting his dragon to your brother! Doesn't he work with dragons? And Norwegian Ridgebacks as a specialty? Hagrid will get in trouble, be arrested, etc. for having hatched a dragon in Britain! Do the smart thing, and if you're such good friends with Hagrid, the kind, helping thing as well. Write Charlie. -- H.J.G_

Rye, Draco, Daphne, Theo and Blaise descended on Hermione like, well, snakes out for a meal. As she was sitting under one of the great trees on the grounds, with Neville, it wasn't hard to convince her to tell them what she knew. She was, after all, a Slytherin too -- which Neville handily pointed out.

"We've worked it all out. We're going to give Norbert -- what Hagrid named the dragon -- to Charlie. He'll be here just past Midnight on Friday. This way, no one will get into trouble, Norbert will be safe on the dragon preserve, and everyone will have done the right thing. It's all worked out," Hermione said, after telling them the tale. She leapt up. "I've got to go. There's a study group with Lowri, Mandy, Ines, Emma, and Sally-Anne, I'll see you lot," she gestured to the Slytherins, "in the dorms, later."

She hurried off and Rye turned to address Neville.

"Is it alright with you, if we use this information to get Weasley and his gang into trouble, seeing as you might be helping them on Friday night?" Rye asked.

"I am probably going to be there," Neville said. "They're convinced they'll get in less trouble if they get caught, you know...with me."

"Doubt that," Draco said unkindly.

Neville sighed and then nodded. "Still, though. They're my dorm-mates. Have to help them."

So, Hagrid had a pet dragon. Ronald, Seamus, Dean, Hermione and Neville knew about it and were planning to help sneak the dragon out on Friday, at the top of the Astronomy tower. Getting him, and his cronies, in trouble was going to be a walk in the park. If Rye felt remorse about getting Hermione in trouble, he didn't show it. She was a Slytherin, too, she should be expecting it. He did feel badly about the Neville aspect, but it couldn't be helped and Neville had given his permission.

The time to mess with Ronald had arrived.

_// END FLASHBACK//_

The easiest route in the world, causing the most damage, had been to tell his dad. Rye wasn't overly proud of having a parent to run to when something happened, and so he rarely ever told Severus what was going on with the Slytherin vs Gryffindor wars. The dragon had been different. With the dragon, telling his dad was the perfect revenge.

They'd been all too happy to come down for breakfast on Saturday morning (15th of November) to find Gryffindor's house points down by two-hundred points. Hufflepuff's house points were down as well, but by no more than forty. Rye felt a little bad about Hermione, who had detention every Saturday for a month, but he also knew his father hadn't taken points from her -- he couldn't; being a Slytherin as well protected her somewhat from his wrath.

Rye had checked to make sure that Norbert was with Charlie, and all was well on that front. He hadn't wanted to hurt a baby dragon. He'd wanted to hurt Ronald. Ronald, who'd had points taken, was banned from watching Quidditch games for the entire month of January (when they would resume), and who had detention every single day, during free time, for two weeks. Seamus and Dean had simply had points taken, and been banned from Quidditch (watching practices and games). Neville'd had points taken (from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff) and been given an essay assignment.

**JANUARY**

Now, Rye, Draco, Daphne, Theo, and Blaise were putting the finishing touches on their ultimate revenge on Weasley. The dragon thing had blown over, and been nearly forgotten (aside from a spectacular Howler from Mrs. Weasley). It was time to do something else. Something more dangerous, that would have bigger impact. Afterwards, they vowed to let it go. This would teach Weasley that he couldn't mess with Slytherins.

It had taken months of planning. Creating potions in secret, studying and practicing spells they'd never be taught in class, the crafting of a few magickal devices (Theo's specialty) and hours of working out who was going to do what and where and why and how. It was all carefully figured and precisely crafted. They'd gotten some advice along the way, from an adult they could trust too.

It was epic - in a prank sort of way.

It provided entertainment for the whole of the school for an entire week.

Every table in the Great Hall was a different colour of the rainbow.

Every single student's hair was dyed -- and the dye stayed in for seven days. Neon blue for the Ravenclaws, Forest green for the Slytherins (including themselves), Bright yellow for the Hufflepuffs, and Scarlet-engine red for the Gryffindors. Harry's hair was half-green and half-yellow; Hermione's, half-red and half-green; Neville's, half-yellow and half-red. Headmaster Dumbledore's hat and podium were an alarming shade of pink. There were streaks of bright and neon colours splattered on the teacher's table, chairs and most of the teachers were sporting shockingly white locks.

The Professors believed more than one student was involved in the prank, but couldn't prove it. The proof lay solely with Ronald Weasley -- for the entire prank. His hands, the hem of his robes, the tips of his hair, were splattered with what looked like dye and paint -- of all colours. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had found the empty potions, dyes and colouring bottles, jars and pastes in his room (under his bed). A House-Elf confessed, tearfully, that Ronald had asked them for help. It was all tied up, and Ronald went down for it.

Ronald earned both in-school suspension and after-school detention; as well as the zeroing out Gryffindor's house points. 

It landed Ronald in very hot water with his mum, because she'd threatened to remove Ronald from school if he "put another toe out of line." They were hoping she'd keep her word. She didn't, but for the entire month of January he was forced to floo home every Friday evening for chores (of which he complained endlessly). That didn't even cover how disappointed Gryffindor was in him. Most Gryffindors gave him a wide berth and kept their heads down, while others asked him often why he'd done it and couldn't he, please, have pinned it on someone else.

If Rye and his friends had taken help from the brothers Fred and George, no one knew of it. If they'd had help from House-Elves, it was only guessed at. Only the Slytherins understood that Rye, Draco, Theo and Daphne were responsible for the week-long prank. The rest of Slytherin House, and Master Snape (who escaped white-hair treatment, but whose robes flashed orange for the week), couldn't have been more proud.

Ronald's punishment lasted for two months. He would never forget it, but he also couldn't figure out a way to get even, and he wasn't certain who'd really pulled off the prank and blamed him.

Rye and the rest of the Slytherins moved on. They got back to their classes and homework and social lives and endless studying. They thought fondly about the prank a time or two, but, for the most part, revenge had been served and they were able to, simply, put it aside.

Finally, all was right in the Hogwarts world, and the little war (Slytherin vs Gryffindor) was, for now, over.

****************************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taking liberties with canon timeline, obvs.
> 
> Gryffindor Students:  
> Lavender Brown**, Brogan Crowley, Seamus Finnigan*, Tilly Fletcher, Hermione Granger(S), Owen Hughes, Neville Longbottom(H), Parvati Patil**, Sally-Anne Perks*, Emma Stewartson, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley**.
> 
> Ravenclaw Students:  
> Lowri Aliyah**, Terry Boot*, Mandy Brocklehurst*, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot**, Emilia Dune*, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein*, Orson Idris, Madeline Jones, Su Li**, Morag MacDougal**, Padma Patil**, Ines Vasquez**.


End file.
